


Multiple Earths & Multiple Timelines

by goodgirl21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Moria and Carol are twins, Roy and Lucy have a special relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: It all started when Rittenhouse contacted Ricardo Diaz to take care of Lucy Preston and then afterward things really got complicated.





	1. Welcome to Star City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This has been my baby for a while that started a while back because Susanna Thompson played both Moria and Carol. So I thought about what would happen if they were identical twins. This takes place in the middle of Season 2 of Timeless and Season 6 of Arrow.

“Emma, are you quite sure your associate can handle what we’re asking him to do?” Nicholas Keynes asked over their daily morning coffee. The red-headed pilot nodded her head, a wicked grin spread across her face.

 

“I’ve known Ricardo Diaz for a long time. He’ll get the job done.” Emma reassured him. The leader of Rittenhouse took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Good, But I want you to oversee this matter though. Your associate isn’t apart of our organization and I do not like leaving tasks like this out of our hands...So I would like you to supervise him. It’s time for my great-granddaughter to be taken care of since she’s become a...hindrance and since my granddaughter can not see that, we’ll have to do it for her and for Rittenhouse.”

 

_Meanwhile in Star City…_

 

Black Siren walked down Star city’s streets in her second skin as Laurel Lance. It was true that she was Laurel Lance, but she wasn’t _this Earth’s_ Laurel Lance. She wasn’t a defender, despite what she was on her way to do now. With a docile smile on her face, Laurel pushed open the door to city hall and the air-conditioned air wafted over her.

 

“Hi, I’m here for Mr. Queen. We’re supposed to have lunch.” As much she hated being this Earth’s Laurel, it sure had its perks, the woman thought, as Oliver’s assistant waved her forward indicating that she was good to go in because she was Laurel Lance. She and Oliver had a history and a long friendship. No one batted an eye at her.

 

“Laurel,” Oliver smiled at her. But Laurel knew it was fake for the people around them and not because he was actually happy to see her.

 

“Did you forget? I thought we were going to have lunch?” Laurel smiled back at him, just as fake.

 

“That was today? I’m sorry I’ve just been so busy. Can we reschedule for another day?”

 

No, they really couldn’t.

 

“Actually we can’t, Ollie. I need to talk to you.” Laurel said loudly, so his assistant could hear. Yeah, sometimes being Laurel Lance really helped.

 

Oliver sighed.

 

“Nathan, can you cancel my afternoon meetings?” He called to his assistant. Then Oliver got up and closed the door and then, all pretenses of Laurel’s friend, Ollie were gone.

 

“What do you want?” He growled out, voice crossing the line into Green Arrow territory.

 

“I need your help. Diaz has been contracted by someone and I want to stop his plan.”

 

“Why should I help you?”

 

“Because if you don’t, Lucy, your cousin, could get hurt and I don’t want that.” Black Siren told him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Oliver demanded and so Laurel told him: about how Emma Whitmore was an associate of Diaz and how she contacted him on behalf of her organization to hurt Lucy and finally about Ricardo’s plan.

 

“Let’s say I believe you. Why do you care about what happens to my cousin?” Oliver asked when she was done.

 

“Because on my Earth, Lucy Preston was my best friend and I couldn’t help her when she died on my Earth. But I can help this Lucy.”

 

_A few days later…_

 

Wyatt jerked awake and assessed his surroundings as he came out of the drugged daze.

 

_What the hell happened?_

 

The bunker alarm was going off. He blinked,  Moving his hands experimentally, he found they were joined behind his back. Looking to the side, the soldier found the rest of his team beside him. All slowly coming out of their drugged stupor as well. But the only one who actually seemed to be alert and awake like him was Lucy.

 

_But wait...where was…_

 

“Good Morning,” Wyatt turned his head and there stood Jessica with his gun, hanging idly off her index finger.

 

“Jess...What’s going on? What are you doing?” The soldier asked as he blinked to try and clear the cloudiness out of his eyes.

 

“Accomplishing my part of the mission for Rittenhouse.” The woman told him simply.

 

“Wait,” Lucy’s soft voice entered the conversation, “You’re Rittenhouse?”

 

“Wow Princess, you sure catch on fast.” Jessica retorted, “Yes, I’m Rittenhouse. They’ve raised me since I was a little girl. I remember the day a member came to us and offered us a chance to cure my brother and in exchange, all we had to do is join this organization. Easiest choice my family has ever made. Especially when we saw what Rittenhouse could actually do for us.  Pity you can’t see that, Lucy.”

 

“Pity, I can’t see that!?” Lucy squaked, sounding clearer than Wyatt felt, But his wife ignored her, instead she chose to look at him now.

 

_His wife._

 

Wyatt had brought her down here. Wyatt had brought Rittenhouse down here. He had done this.

 

“You know I almost felt bad about this because I thought you were actually trying to save our marriage,” she told him, “But then I found something very interesting and I heard your conversation last night.”

 

Her eyes found Lucy again, “Tell me, Lucy, how far along are you?”

 

_What?_

 

Wyatt looked at Lucy. When she finally met his eyes, there were tears in hers. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

 

“You didn’t know? And here I thought that conversation last night was because of the baby,” Jessica pouted. Then she twirled the gun again. It landed on Lucy.

 

“Jessica, please. You don’t have to do this. We’ll work something out.” Wyatt told her.

 

Jessica clicked her tongue at him, “Sorry lover boy, I have my orders.”

 

Only she didn’t shoot. Instead, she waited. Until footsteps echoed throughout the corridors and three people came out of the shadows. Emma, a man, and another woman.

 

“Laurel?” Lucy gasped and the other woman turned to look at her. She had blonde hair and was dressed in all black. The man laughed and threw an arm around Laurel’s shoulder.

 

“This isn’t your Laurel, sweetheart. Your Laurel is gone. But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be joining her soon enough. Along with your Aunt Moria.” Lucy flinched at the man’s words, but then his historian looked directly at Emma, who was leering at them.

 

“Let them go.” She told the woman, using her head to nod to both himself and the others who seem to be becoming more alert as time passed by.

 

“Lucy,” Wyatt tried to interject, but she shook her head, not looking at him.

 

“Please Emma, let them go. You only want me. Not them. They don’t deserve this.” She pleaded and Emma laughed.

 

“Sorry Princess, I have my orders and based on what Jessica here said. If you actually are pregnant with his baby  then I don’t think soldier boy is going to leave you.”

 

“Please,” Lucy pleaded again.

 

“Ricardo, take care of it,” Emma told the man instead of listening to her pleas and he nodded.

 

“Baby, it’s your time to shine,” the man-Ricardo stepped back and Jessica and Emma followed the suit. Something moved in the background. Was someone else there? Wyatt couldn’t tell through his drug-induced haze.

 

The woman with blonde hair and all dressed in black looked as if she were about to scream and then she stopped, looking behind her.

 

“You know Ricardo, you should’ve learned who my friends were on my earth.” She told him, before she turned fully and screamed at his wife, Emma, and Ricardo. But her screams looked like sound waves and it blew them backward. Three other figures appeared then. A man in a green hood, a woman in a red hood and a man in a helmet kind of mask.

 

The man in the hood shot an arrow at Ricardo. But the man rolled out of the way.

 

“You sold me out to _him_?” He yelled to the woman in black-Laurel...Lucy had called her Laurel.

 

“As I said, you should’ve learned who my friends were on my Earth…” Then Laurel screamed again. Wyatt saw the soundwaves again and Diaz flew back once more. The woman in the red hood was at their side now, untying them.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked Lucy and the historian nodded. Then the girl was picking her up and moving to him. She slashed through his rope with an...arrow?

 

“What’s going on? Why is the Green Arrow here?” Rufus asked as they gathered in a group and watched the fight unfold.

 

Well, that explained the arrow...

 

“Green Arrow?” Christopher demanded.

 

“Yeah, the Star City vigilante. I thought you would know about him. The FBI think they know who it is...they’re trying to press charges on him.” Rufus told her.

 

“Homeland and the FBI don’t always talk. But that still doesn’t explain why they’re here.”

 

“I think because of me…” Lucy said. Everyone turned to look at her. But she was still staring at the fight.

 

“Speedy, behind you!” The historian called. The woman dressed in the red hood turned. She gripped Emma’s arm, disarming her as the red-headed woman attempted to sneak up behind her and hit her with the butt of her gun.

 

“We should help them,” Wyatt told Flynn and the ex-agent nodded his head. But Lucy shook her head.

 

“They got this.” Her tone was definite, “Besides we don’t know what Jessica gave us. You two could cause more harm than help. What we need to do is focus on getting lifeboat somewhere else now that  Rittenhouse knows where we are.”

 

“But where? Where could we take it that they wouldn’t find it?” Rufus asked as he worked on getting the bunker alarm off. Lucy opened her mouth but she was cut off by a crash. They turned to see Emma, Jessica, and Ricardo disappearing up the bunker ladder. The Green Arrow shot an arrow at Diaz, but it narrowly missed.

 

“You’re going to regret what you did.” He said in the soft sort of calm that was ominous. But he wasn’t looking at the Green Arrow. He was looking at Laurel. In response, the woman in black opened her mouth again and screamed. Those soundwaves appeared again, but Ricardo was already gone.

 

**~~~**

“Are you okay?” The Green Arrow came up behind them. A hand on Lucy’s shoulder, but Lucy wasn’t even reacting to the man behind her.

 

_They knew each other._ Wyatt realized. Lucy knew who was under the hood. She probably knew who they all were under their masks. But how? Why? What would cause Lucy to cross paths with a vigilante in the first place?

 

“We need to get out of here. They could come back with back up.” The man in the helmet told them. The woman in the red hood-Speedy-Lucy had called her Speedy, came up and nodded.

 

“Especially now that Diaz thinks the city is unguarded.” She said. The Green Arrow nodded his head in agreement.

 

“We need to go.” He was speaking to Lucy. But Lucy shook her head, “We can’t leave. Not until we figure out where to take the lifeboat.”

 

“Lucy…” The Green Arrow rumbled out. A warning that almost had Wyatt stepping between the two, Especially with the way Rufus had reacted to his presence here. But his historian waved the Star City vigilante off.

 

“Let me make this clear to you. I’m not leaving until we figure out where to put the lifeboat because we can’t let Rittenhouse get it. It’s too important.”

 

“Well, we could take it to the old foundry. We don’t exactly use it anymore, but the Queen’s still own it.” Everyone looked back to Speedy.

 

“Oliver and Thea Queen still own the building because it’s still under Robert Queen’s name.” She continued.

 

“Do you think Overwatch can get the cordinents for the foundry?” Lucy asked.

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait, people. I’m not willing to just give a time machine to a group of vigilantes-” Christopher told them in a methodical voice.

 

“A group of vigilantes that just saved your asses.” Speedy retorted, taking a step forward. But the Green Arrow held her back with an outstretched arm.

 

“Be that as it may-” Christopher started, but was interrupted once more.

 

“Agent Christopher,” Lucy spoke her voice gentle, “You don’t have to trust them. Just trust me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me before?”

 

“No, but Lucy you have to know how this looks. Maybe if you told us the identities of...” The homeland agent explained sympathetically.

 

“No. That’s not my secret to tell. I’m not doing that to them.” Lucy told her team firmly, glancing at all of them.

 

“Wait, it would help if you knew who we-who I was. Then you would trust us to get her somewhere safe?” the Green Arrow’s voice rumbled again. But this time he was looking at Denise.

 

“Wait, you don’t have to do this.” Lucy shook her head.

 

“Yes, showing us your identity...let’s call it a leap of faith,” Christopher said methodically. A skilled agent in the art of negotiating.

 

“Do you trust them?” Now the Green Arrow looked at Lucy.

 

“Yes but..” Lucy started. But he shook his head at her.

 

“Do you trust them?”

 

“With my life.” Their historian answered, inclining her head. That answer seemed good enough for the man under the green hood because he slowly lowered it off his head. The girl in the red hood following behind him as she took off her hood to reveal:

  
“Oliver and Thea Queen,” Connor breathed out, then looked back at Lucy.

 

“Of course...of course. Now it all makes sense.” He said.

 

“Connor what are you going on about?” Denise asked.

 

“Mason Industries and Queen Consolidated worked together after you and your father…” He pointed at Oliver while he trailed off.

 

“Well anyways I thought it was best to part ways after The Undertaking? I think that’s what they called it…But when I saw Carol...I thought maybe, but I wasn’t sure.” Connor explained.

 

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re talking about.” Denise shook her head.

 

“He’s trying to explain we’re cousins. My mom and Aunt Moria are identical twins. But that’s another matter we can discuss later. Right now we need to get the lifeboat to a secure location.” Lucy was wringing her hands. Wyatt noticed. She was nervous.

 

“We need to get you to a doctor too.” Wyatt chimed in and the historian glanced back to where he stood. They alone had a lot to talk about.

 

“You can do all that in Star City. We have ARGUS on standby.” Oliver-Lucy’s cousin explained, “They know you’re coming. And Overwatch, a member of my team and wife will be there to meet you in the foundry. If you want to relocate your lifeboat there. But let me make one thing clear, I’m not leaving till I’m sure my cousin is safe.”

 

**~~~**

 

After a very lengthy discussion with Denise, that they really didn’t have time for; and Wyatt fighting with everyone including Oliver over who was going in the Lifeboat... Lucy found herself strapping herself into the eyeball.

 

“I can’t believe your cousin is the Green Arrow…He’s an actual superhero!” Rufus was practically squealing as he got the Lifeboat ready to go. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and looked at Wyatt.

 

“We really need to talk.” He said and she nodded. They did. The hatch slid closed.  Then they were gone and when the hatch opened again, Lucy was staring at what was left of the foundry below Verdant.

 

She unbuckled and sat on the edge of the time machine as she said, “Welcome to Star City,”

 


	2. Bear is Not the Enemy Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla gives Wyatt some sage advice. But his and Lucy's talk does not go as planned...and why does Lucy call someone in a red hoodie, Bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Where are we? You said something about it being in Star City?” Rufus turned to look in a circle to look at the foundry. Or what was left of it as Wyatt helped her out of the Lifeboat.

 

“The Foundry. Team Arrow’s old base of operations. Uncle Robert had this old steel mill factory in the Glades. Ollie turned it into a nightclub above so he’d have a cover as to why he was here all the time while he did the Arrow thing.” Lucy explained. Rubbing her hand across the table that used to hold a set of computers.

 

The door above the stairs opened; Lucy looked up as heels clacked against the metal of the stairs. 

 

“You’re cousin is soooo in the doghouse next time I see him.” Lucy found a smile pulling at her lips at her cousin-in-law, despite the circumstances. 

 

“I’m talking sleeping on the couch doghouse.” Felicity Smoak-Queen continued to babble, “Because not only does he wait to tell me till the last minute to tell me that he’s going to California...He doesn’t tell me what for. Until he needs me to come down here and escort you to the black minivans. All while trying to pick up my stepson from school...and you have other people with you who are listening to me babble…” Felicity trailed off as she noticed there were two men with Lucy. She glared at Lucy when she noticed her cousin-in-law smiling. 

 

“You and your cousin claim to be not alike but you are.” Felicity accused as she shook her head, “Here you are, letting me babble and letting others hear my no brain to mouth filter without stopping me.”

 

Lucy couldn’t help it, with everything that had happened, she wrapped her arms around Felicity. Because this used to be her normal. While it wasn’t the most stable of normalcy, Lucy thought it was certainly more stable than time travel.  _ It was nice _ , Lucy thought. Even though it wasn’t her normal anymore, to return to something familiar and that was enough for right now. 

 

“I missed you too, Lucy.” Felicity returned the hug. Wyatt clearing his throat and Rufus coughing, made Lucy pull away from the blonde. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Wyatt, Rufus, this is my cousin in law, Felicity Smoak-Queen. Felicity this is Wyatt Logan and Rufus Carlin, my team.” She explained. 

 

“Felicity Smoak?” 

 

“Rufus Carlin?” Lucy looked between the two as the spoke at the same time. 

 

“You know each other?” Wyatt asked.

 

“We went to college together. Mason tried to offer her a position over at Mason Industries but she-” Rufus started to explained and Felicity finished it for him. 

 

“I already accepted to work at Queen Consolidated.” She started to walk up the stairs, “Come on Lyla is probably waiting outside already.”

 

They made the ascent up the steps and Lucy felt as she were time traveling, only without using the lifeboat or the mothership. 

 

“This makes me feel so sad.” Lucy shook her head at the sight of Verdant slowly decaying. It was nothing but bones now. But at the state, the Foundry was in. What did she expect?

 

“What does?” 

 

“This,” She explained waving her hands around the shell that once held her cousin’s night club. 

 

“After Thea’s run-in with the League, she didn’t have the strength to run it anymore. Especially without Roy to back her up.” Lucy nodded mutely. Surprisingly, Rufus and Wyatt were silent. The historian noticed. She thought they’d have questions. 

 

**~~~**

 

“So why does ARGUS have the Green Arrow’s back? If you don’t mind me asking Ma’am.” Lyla looked up from the mission report she was reading. Wyatt Logan, Lucy had introduced him and with the way she had introduced him...in fact the way she had introduced both of the men with her, it was clear she held them both in high regards. 

 

“You military Mr. Logan?” She asked him as she looked back down at her mission report. 

 

“Master Sergeant. Delta Force.” 

 

“Now if remember my military lingo like I think I do…That’s special operations right? Mind if I ask why a Delta Force Master Sergeant and an MIT engineer  is traveling with a California History Professor?” 

 

Instead of answering, Wyatt glanced once more at the door. Lucy still wasn’t done with her check-up. But that was only because she had a little more to check. Lyla had to call in an OBGYN because they didn’t have one on hand. 

 

“We take care of our own here,” Lyla promised him. 

 

“So do I, Ma’am.” Came his response. 

 

“From where I’m standing, you’re the outsider here Mr. Logan.” He was silent once more as he went back to staring at the door. 

 

“My husband considers him to be his brother. He was the best man at our wedding. Before I was ever the director, I was an agent. I’m sure being Delta Force, you’ve had your fair share of operations that don’t go according to plan. I got myself thrown into jail and my predecessor wasn’t going to come after me because it was too risky. But my husband and Oliver came and broke me out. Oliver even had to call in a few favors from his past. Which he hates to do because he hates opening that part of him back up. But he’ll do it for his family.  That’s why I have the Green Arrow’s back and by extension, ARGUS has his back.” 

 

“Why are you telling me this Ms. Michaels?” Wyatt asked her. 

 

“Because you asked the question and I’ve known Oliver for almost eleven years. You’d be surprised by the lengths he’s willing to go for his family, and right now? From one soldier to another, you’re the person he sees as an enemy here.” The director of ARGUS explained before going back to reading the mission report. 

 

“Ms. Michaels, do you know where Rufus is?” Wyatt hadn’t seen him since he went in for his own checkup. 

 

“Felicity took him to go see all the technology department's ‘bells and whistles’ as she put it.”  The director of ARGUS rolled her eyes. But it was clear to Wyatt with the way she spoke, she was fond of the blonde. 

 

Finally, the door opened and Lucy walked out. 

 

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Wyatt asked as closed the distance between them. Lucy nodded and Lyla heard her reassure Wyatt before the history professor turned to look at her. 

 

“Thank you, Lyla. I know it might’ve been hard to get a doctor here to check on both me and my baby.” She told her. But Lyla merely waved her off. 

 

“It’s like I told Mr. Logan here, Lucy. We take care of our own. You should know that.” 

 

**~~~**

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wyatt asked when they were finally alone. Lyla had directed them to wait in an empty conference room telling them that if they needed anything to let her know.  Rufus was still with Felicity looking at all the technology. Probably in Nerd Heaven, Wyatt thought. 

 

“You really want to have this conversation right now?” Lucy asked, her eyes avoiding his. 

 

“Lucy, this seems like it's the only time we’ll be alone for a while. So yeah, and we need to talk...” The soldier touched her hands, but she immediately jerked back. Wyatt sighed. 

 

“Lucy, please…You know I never wanted to hurt you. I meant what I said last night.” 

 

“What do you want me to say, Wyatt?  _ You had your wife! _ What was I supposed to say?  _ ‘I know you’ve had your wife come back from the dead. Oh, by the way, I’m pregnant with your baby we conceived in 1941 Hollywood?’ _ I wasn’t going to say that. I wasn’t going to put you in that position.” She shook her head with a scoff. 

 

“So you weren’t going to tell me about my kid?” He pressed. 

 

“I hadn’t figured that out yet…” She confessed.

 

“What would’ve happened if you had started showing and you still hadn’t told me? Were you going to pass it off as Flynn’s? I’ve noticed the amount of time you’ve been spending with him.” He folded his arms as his words came out. But he immediately regretted them. 

 

“No, I worked it out with Christopher, I going to leave before I ever started showing. Christopher was working on figuring out replacements for me and putting me in protective custody. I was trying to convince her to place me here in Star City.” 

 

Ms. Michaels was right, the Master Sargent realized. He was the outsider here. Even Lucy thought so, all because he was so blindsided by Jessica being alive and brought her into the bunker. The worse part? He lost everything Lucy, his baby and Lucy’s trust in him. 

 

The tension broke by Lyla knocking on the door. “The rest of your team and Johnny, Oliver, and Thea will be here in a few hours. But I have someone here, I think you want to see, Lucy.”

 

“Me? I don’t know anyone else at ARGUS outside of the team and even then, I don’t know even half of them anymore.” Lucy told the other woman. Lyla smiled secretively, “Just come on, you know them when you see them.” 

 

So Lucy, followed the director of ARGUS  and Wyatt, not far behind her. Along the way, they met up with Felicity, Rufus and Felicity’s friend: Curtis.

 

“They have everything here! But we weren’t allowed to touch anything!” Rufus told him and Wyatt had to hold back a chuckle at his friend’s crestfallen face, despite everything that now weighed on him. 

 

“Do they have a Mothership or a Lifeboat?” He asked under his breath, his lips twitching upward. Rufus must’ve heard him because he too laughed under his breath. 

 

“Where are we going?” Felicity asked, “Because Rene is supposed to be here with Will soon.”

 

“I thought Lucy might enjoy seeing someone from her past,” Lyla answered. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The person who you made come in because he ripped his stitches.” Felicity fell uncharacteristically silent after Lyla answered her last question and that worried Lucy because she didn’t have the faintest idea who it could be. Then the history professor saw him. Even if his back was to her, Lucy would recognize the old red hoodie anywhere.

 

“Bear!” She cried.

 

Wyatt watched as Lucy took off in a near run as the kid turned. In true Lucy Preston fashion, she threw her arms around him. 

 

**~~~**

 

“So Momma Bear over here storms the castle and argues with the detective until she lets me go because she was just going on suspicion, not evidence, and since that day, I’ve called her Momma Bear and we’ve been family.” Roy Harper laughed as he recounted the story of why Lucy called him ‘Bear.’

 

The kid turned to Lucy, “I wanted to be apart of the team that extracted you. But Oliver and Blondie over there benched me.”

 

“Hey, you’re still healing and you ripped your first set of stitches just walking around the bunker. You do not need to go parkouring across California.” Interjected Felicity. 

 

“Yeah, do get me wrong. It’s great to see you. But what are you doing here in Star City and what happened to you?” Lucy asked. Concern and worry covered her face. 

 

“Ricardo Diaz happened,” Roy answered.

  
  



End file.
